Chimera
The Chimera chassis is ubiquitous throughout the galaxy and Ludd's military forces are no different. Yet the Ludd-produced Chimera and its many variants follow a common design philosophy that emphasises crew survivability and flexibility. This approach is not because of any great benevolence on the part of House Highdown, but instead because the House values high quality, loyal personnel, and they're hard to keep around if their vehicles fall apart at the first frag shell that strikes them. Track guards, camo netting, smoke launchers (with Blind EM chaff), and distributed ammunition storage systems are all ubiquitous on Chimeras and variants manufactured on Ludd. Autocannons are widespread, as are hunter-killer missile systems that afford even lightly protected vehicles some chance against serious armour. Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicle, Ludd Pattern Mk I Weapons * Turret: Ludd Autocannon ** 600m, S/2/5, 3d10+8 I, pen 6, clip 30, Reload 2 full, Reliable * Hull: Heavy Bolter ** 150m, -/-/6, 1d10+8X, Pen 5, clip 60, reload full, tearing * Pintle mount: Ludd heavy stubber ** 150m, S/-/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 300, Reload 2 full, Reliable * 6x Firing port mounted RIC ** 120m, -/-/6, 1d10+3I, pen 2, Clip 48, reload full Standard upgrades * Camo-netting * Distributed ammo storage system * Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) * Track guards * Rough terrain modifications * Grenade netting * Superior armour * Vehicle comms unit * Nightvision-compatible searchlight * Nightvision optics on turret and driver sight * Additional preysense optics on turret * Quick-fit attachment point for dozer blade or minesweeper * Ration/water heater Basilisk Self-Propelled Gun, Ludd Pattern Mk I Earthshaker cannons are mass produced on Ludd to a high standard, with most of them being distributed for use on gun carriages by siege artillery crews or in fixed emplacements. The best quality barrels are reserved for Basilisk self-propelled guns, which form the core of the Highdown Army's long-range fire support. Each vehicle is fitted with a small ballistic cogitator, enhanced comms, and an autoloader; together these enable precise and rapid volleys of devastating shells. Its rear compartment is fully enclosed much like the Armageddon pattern Basilisk, protecting the valuable skilled crews from errant bullets, and the frontal armour thickness is significantly increased. The Basilisk engine is outfitted with a xenos bone turbocharger, enabling the quite unwieldy artillery piece to perform impressive bursts of speed. Its speed and relatively substantial protection enable it to keep pace with mechanised infantry groups, providing close-in fire support and rolling barrage lightning assaults. Though useful, the engine is fuel-hungry at the best of times and frequent repositioning can strain supply lines. Bursts of speed also facilitate the SPG's secondary role as a tank hunter. Its massive cannon can be quickly converted into a direct-fire weapon and issued with armour-piercing anti-tank ammunition. In this role, the vehicle becomes a deadly ambush weapon, capable of poking its gun over a hill and waiting for the enemy to approach, firing a single precise shot, then ducking back behind solid cover. Weapons * Main gun: Earthshaker cannon ** fire - HE shells 3,500m, S/-/-, 4D10+10 X, Pen 8, Clip 1, Reload Full, Blast (20), concussive (3), Indirect (5) ** fire - AP shells 1,750m, S/-/-, 4D10+10 X, Pen 16, Clip 1, Reload Full, Blast (3), concussive (3), Accurate * Hull: Heavy Bolter ** 150m, -/-/6, 1d10+8X, Pen 5, clip 60, reload full, tearing * Pintle mount: Ludd Heavy Stubber ** 150m, S/-/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 300, Reload 2 full, Reliable Standard upgrades * Ballistic cogitator * Camo-netting * Superior armour * Enclosed top * Distributed ammo storage system * Auto-loader (increases rate of fire) * Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) * Track guards * Vehicle comms unit * Quick-fit attachment point for dozer blade or minesweeper (dozer fitted as standard) * Ration/water heater Special Rules The Basilisk is capable of being used as a direct ﬁre siege gun. By spending a Full Action, the crew of Basilisk can switch between indirect and direct fire modes. All the usual requirements for Standard Attack Actions apply, such as Line of Sight, when ﬁring the earthshaker cannon without this Quality. Hydra Anti-Aircraft Tank, Ludd Pattern Mk I Weapons * Turret: Ludd Gatling Cannon ** 1500m; S/–/10; 3d10+8 I; Pen 6; Clip 2,000; Reload 10 Full; Reliable, Tearing, Twin-Linked, Storm * Hull: Heavy Bolter ** 150m, -/-/6, 1d10+8X, Pen 5, clip 60, reload full, tearing * Pintle mount: Ludd Heavy Stubber ** 150m, S/-/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 300, Reload 2 full, Reliable Standard upgrades * Camo-netting * Distributed ammo storage system * Superior armour * Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) * Track guards * Vehicle comms unit * Preysense sights * Nightvision-compatible searchlight * Quick-fit attachment point for dozer blade or minesweeper (dozer fitted as standard) * Ration/water heater Special rules Once a Hydra scores a successful hit on an enemy aircraft the Hydra’s targeting array automatically begins to track the target and turn the turret to keep the enemy within its sights. As long as a Hydra continues to target the same aircraft all shots from the Ludd Gatling Cannon count as if it had made a Full-Action Aim, therefore gaining a +20 bonus to Ballistic Skill Tests. This bonus is lost as soon as the target is destroyed, the Hydra stops firing at the target, or fires at another target. The bonus never applies to ground targets. Hellhound Flame Light Tank, Ludd Pattern Mk I Weapons * Turret: Inferno Cannon ** 50m; S/–/–; 2d10+15 E; Pen 8; Clip 100; Reload —; Flame, Spray * Hull: Heavy Bolter ** 150m, -/-/6, 1d10+8X, Pen 5, clip 60, reload full, tearing * Pintle mount: Ludd heavy stubber ** 150m, S/-/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 300, Reload 2 full, Reliable Standard Upgrades * Camo-netting * Distributed ammo storage system * Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) * Track guards * Vehicle comms unit * Quick-fit attachment point for dozer blade or minesweeper * Ration/water heater Special rules The vast quantity of promethium fuel carried by a Hellhound gives it a considerable amount of staying power in prolonged engagements. The inferno cannon carried by the Hellhound doubles its Clip Size to 100 rather than 50 (this has been included in the proﬁle above). Additionally, once the Hellhound has used all the ammunition for its inferno cannon, it loses the Extremely Volatile Vehicle Trait until the fuel has been reloaded. Salamander Scout Light Tank No superior armour, but gains rugged Inexpensive and optimised for high production runs. Light, fast scout armoured fighting vehicle capable of keeping pace with fast mech infantry in Centaurs and adding modest fire support. Urban versions are armed with Ludd Autocannon, Heavy Flamer, and Storm bolter. Open terrain versions are armed with longbarrel lascannon, heavy bolter, and heavy stubber Category:Ludd Designs Category:Materiel Category:Vehicles Category:Ground Vehicles